Criminal
by blossXbrick
Summary: el es un criminal, ella lo ama, lo busca, quiere saber todo de el para saber si es el criminal que busca...el la derrite a ella, ella se muere por besarlo pero no puede, un secreto, un amor, un criminal, una historia... ENTREN Y LEAN! ONE-SHOT


**Se que tengo otro fic sin continuar y cosa que hare, pero el otro dia que estaba en la ducha y tenia mi cel encendido escuche la canción "Criminal" de Britney Spears y se me ocurrió este fic espero que les guste.**

**LAS PPG no me pertenecen solo las uso sin fines de lucro.**

***Criminal***

_(El es un estafador, el no es bueno en absoluto,_

_El es un perdedor, el es un vago_

_El miente, el engaña)_

Como siempre otro monótono dia, a veces quisiera salir, hacer algo diferente no lo mismo, desayunar, ir al colegio, combatir villanos, cenar, dormir. Tsk! Simplemente si te pones a ver todos los días es lo mismo y aburre, mis hermanas me obligan a encontrar a un chico, pero hasta ahora ninguno me atrae.

_(no es nada confiable, el es un maldito con un arma,_

_Se que me dijistes que me mantuviera lejos de el,_

_Se que me dijistes que el era un perro descarriado)_

Aunque si me gustaría alguien que, me hiciera sentir diferente, que sea guapo, alto, varonil, culto, profundo, aventurero, arriesgado, peligroso…en resumen quiero un _Criminal_ y conozco a una persona que tiene esos aspectos.

-Buenos días estudiantes-dijo la profesora con su típica sonrisa de _siempre._

Mientras ella explicaba la clase, yo me aburría, tal vez solia ser la mas inteligente, pero mis calificaciones han bajado debido ah que me eh vuelto mas rebelde, mis ojos se escapan y dirigen su mirada a cierto pelirrojo, que SI prestaba atención a clase, después se dio cuenta de mi mirada y voltio hacia mi-_sus ojos muestran peligro, fiereza, pasión-_pense para mi misma, hay estaba mirándome serio, preguntándose porque YO lo miraba.

-_criminal-_susurre con una sonrisa, al parecer el entendió y escribió una nota-**como haci que criminal, amanecistes mal rosadita! -.-…que quieres? Porque me miras tanto y no prestas atención, tu mirada molesta?-**idiota! Simplemente le conteste-**por que quiero y me da la gana-**no quería decirle que quería observarlo para ver como era el, si era MI _criminal._

_(el es un chico malo con el corazón contaminado,_

_Y hasta se que no es algo inteligente)_

Terminan las clases y les digo a mis hermanas que me ire por un rato.

-chicas llegare tarde a casa, no me esperen-dije seria, quería que no sospecharan.

-ok, blossy-dijo Burbuja sonriendo.

-cuidate, adiós y no hagas cosas malas-mi hermana azabache me dijo lo ultimo con picardia, yo solo sonreí y se fueron.

Camine hasta el parque y me encontre con el pelirrojo y sus hermanos, se pararon y los segui, llegamos a un lugar bajo según yo, los tipos me miraban con malicia, pero al ver que era un PPG no se atreverían ni con un arma y todos ellos, segui mi camino, mejor dicho segui con mi espiacion .(?)

Entraron en un callejón oscuro…después sentí la presencia de varias personas, podía ver sus ojos, eso significaba que me verían, asique agarre y me puse lentes oscuros.

-trajeron lo que les pedimos-dijo una voz gruesa. _Peligro_

-si aquí esta, ahora lo nuestro-dijo EL. _Pasión_

-vayan que saben hacer buen trabajo, aquí esta lo suyo-dijo otra voz esta era mas gruesa que la anterior.-ahora vayan a donde el jefe y tengan cuidado hay muchos que los quieren partir-despues solto una carcajada y se fueron. _Aventura_

Los segui, pero pare mire y vi a muchos hombres y supe que era peligroso asique me quede allí y maldije, por no tener un super poder como ser invisible o algo asi.

_(pero mama, estoy enamorada de un criminal,_

_Y este tipo de amor no es racional, es físico)_

Al dia siguiente, tenia ojeras, no quería ir al cole pero lo hize, mis hermanas se la pasaron preguntando donde estaba asi pero no conteste, me pregunto como ellos harán para no tener ojeras? Me gustaría saber para no tenerlas, claro.

Estábamos en Historia y vi como bellota se dormía y hacia como si prestara atención, tenia mucho sueño, necesitaba dormir, asique hice lo mismo, sin contar que como era inteligente me preguntarían.

-Srta Utonio, usted, durmiendo en mi clase?-la profesora, estaba sorprendida, pero tenia sueño, levante mi cara y ya esta no estaba con ojeras pero necesitaba mas sueño, agarre mis cosas y Sali del salón, no sin jalar a una Bellota dormida.

_(mama, porfavor, no llores…voy a estar bien,_

_Todos los razonamientos quedan a un lado,_

_Simplemente no lo puedo negar, amo a ese chico)_

-oye que te pasa, porque sales y me sacas asi de clases?-dijo mi hermana confundida.

-tengo sueño, tu también, hazme compañía-la segui jalando hasta afuera y nos pusimos debajo de un árbol y allí me acomode y me dormi.

-vaya que estas rara, me pregunto por quien estaras asi-dijo con una sonrisa Bellota.

_(El es un villano bajo las leyes del diablo,_

_El es un asesino solo por diversión)_

Brick

Esa rosadita que le pasa, salir de clases asi y llevarse consigo a Bellota…porque lo hara?..._o por quien?..._eh? quien dijo? Ah ilusiones mias, aunque seria por alguien y si es asi yo lo descubriría.

Suena el timbre del receso y me levanto de mi silla y voy hacia la cafetería y al ver a mis hermanos, ¿solo con la rubia? Y donde están las otras dos?

-ola brick-dijo la llorona con tono preocupado-sabes donde están Blossy y Butacup-dijo alzando la voz y apunto de llorar, hay dios! Esperen Butacup?

-Butacup?-mi hermano estaba confundido, la rubia solo asintió y mi hermano se echo a reir-o por Dios ahora si sabre como joder a Bellota-seguia matándose de la risa.

-Que dijistes?-su nemesis apareció por atrás y casi le destroza el cuello.

-buenos días-al fin apareces Blossy!-que hora es?

-ya son las 12:00, estuviste durmiendo todo este tiempo? Donde estuviste ayer en la noche?-dijo la rubia con tono preocupado y todos volteamos a ver a Blossom que se sorprendió y agacho la cabeza, que será lo que esconde? Y yo lo averiguare si no, yo no me llamo Brick.

Aguanten que es esta furia que siento, dentro de mi, acaso son ¿celos? Celos! Por ella! No lo creo!

_(Ese hombre es soplon e impredecible,_

_No tiene conciencia alguna, no la tiene)_

Normal

Al finalizar las clases Bombon salió y miro para ver donde esta SU _criminal_ y al no encontrarlo maldijo, sin saber que EL estaba ahora siguiéndola a ella.

-chicas hoy me voy, tratare de llegar temprano-dijo fingiendo seriedad.

-NO! Te vienes con nosotras!-dijo una rubia testaruda.

-vamos, quizás este enamorada-Bellota agarro a Burbuja y la empezó a jalar.

-feww-dijo Bombon en un suspiro.

Bombon camino hasta la casa de Mojo, la cual se encontraba en un barrio muy bajo.

-que hace ella aquí? Es peligroso y porque demonios me preocupo por ella, malditos…sentimientos-dijo el pelirrojo con un pequeño sonrojo.

Brick se metió a la casa de Mojo por una ventana abierta y llego al lugar donde hablaban.

_(todo lo que se, es que debería alejarme…,_

_Pero no,_

_Porque…)_

Brick

-que clase de trabajo es ese? Dimelo!-dijo la rosadita muy alterada, que será lo que quiere con ese mono.

-uno muy malo, trata de llevar cualquier mercancía para poder ganar dinero y un nivel mas alto entre los villanos, la recompensa son lujos y muy bonitos por sierto-dijo el mono soltando la lengua, ese era mi trabajo, porque ella quería saber eso?

-asique mi _criminal_ esta en cosas peligrosas eh?-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, muy bonita por cierto, pero su criminal? Como asi? Quien es? Yo-sonrojo-? Boomer? Butch? Quien?

-tu _criminal?_ –dijo mojo confundido al igual que yo.

_(El es un chico malo con el corazón contaminado,_

_Y hasta se que no es algo inteligente)_

Blossom

Si es mi _criminal _y ahora que me pongo a pensar, me gusta, si me ah gustado desde que…se acerco mucho a mi ese di que limpiábamos, desde hay me gusta.

*flash back*

-ya casi-dijo Bombon tratando de agarrar un libro que estaba arriba de una estantería, le tenían prohibido usar poderes en limpieza asi que lo hizo asi.

-oye ya baja te vas a caer-dijo Brick aburrido ya habían terminado solo faltaba ese libro.

-espera, ya casi, si ya lo tengo…-al momento que dijo esto, se resbalo y cayo de la escalera-ahhhhhh-agarro fuerte el libro y lo presiono con su pecho.

-hey!-Brick sabria que se caería asique trato de agarrarla pero ella también lo tumbo, cayendo ella encima de el y en una posición muy comprometedora.

-tsk! Iteeee-dijo tratando de levantarse y al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos rojos, llenos de furia, _pasión, amor, locura, aventura, peligro_, ella se sonrojo al instante y al ver la posición se levanto rápido y agarro el libro, disculpándose con el pelirrojo

*fin*

Si estuvimos a centímetros de besarnos, hubiera sido lindo, pero para ese entonces no me gustaba aun, ahora que me pongo a ver…si me gusta y lo amo, lo quiero para mi!

_(pero mama, estoy enamorada de un criminal, _

_Y este tipo de amor no es racional, es físico,_

_Mama porfavor no llores, voy a estar bien)_

Al dia siguiente, estaba normal, como siempre, sin ojeras ni nada por suerte.

-oye!-esa voz me sorprendió y dio que mi corazón diera un salto.

-Brick?-es lo único que mi mente y mi boca pudieron decir

-quien mas, boba!-dijo sonriendo, quizás porque falle?

-que quieres?-dije seca porque nose, solo se que lo que decía no lo pensaba y cada vez que se acercaba me ponía nerviosa.

-que hacias ayer en casa de Mojo?-dijo un poco mas serio, me estaba espiando?

-me estas espiando?-dije furiosa, no me gusta que me espíen y menos el.

-si-y tras de eso lo dice, arg! Ese chico es un…ah!

-porque?-dije un poco mas calmada,

-no te concierne-ah! Si es a mi quien espia!

-que quieres entonces?-si no me lo hiba a decir, entonces que?

_(todos los razonimientos quedan a un lado,_

_Simplemente no lo puedo negar, amo a ese chico,_

_Y el tiene mi nombre…tatuado en su brazo,_

_Es su amuleto de la suerte)_

-porque quieres saber el negocio de los villanos?-dijo el sonriendo, porque?-y quien es tu criminal?-esto ultimo me erizo la piel y me sonrojo, no podía decirle que lo amaba.

-no te interesa-le conteste igual pero con nerviosismo.

-si me interesa-dijo susurrando en mi oído y después me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que me derrita y arda por dentro.

-de t-todas formas no te d-dire-dije mas nerviosa, mi corazón estaba bombeando mas sangre.

-tengo que castigarte entonces?-dijo abrazandome por la cintura y besando mi cuello, ahh eso simplemente me derrite y tengo ganas de besarlo, pero me contengo, este tipo me quiere emborrachar con sus tácticas.

_(asique, supongo que esta bien,_

_El esta conmigo,_

_Y escucho a la gente hablar, tratando de hacer comentarios,_

_Y mantenernos separados, pero no les hago caso,_

_No me importa)_

-Brick…para-dije entre suspiros.

-eso no sono como una orden-me pega mas a su cuerpo, haciéndome temblar.

-no podemos, nos verán-dije soltando un pequeño gemido.

-asi que te gusta?-dijo sonriendo, dándome la vuelta y acariciando mi cuerpo.

-….-no podía decir nada, aunque no pueda me gusta.

_(porque, mama estoy enamorada de un criminal_

_Y este tipo de amor no es racional, es físico_

_Mama, no llores porfavor, voy a estar bien_

_Todos los razonamientos quedan a un lado, amo a ese chico)_

No me contengo y lo beso con pasión, con fiereza.

-Brick….yo…TE AMO!-dije cerrando mis ojos fuerte y sonrojándome al máximo-y tu eres mi criminal…-dije mirándolo con ternura y el estaba muy lindo, sonrojado y sorprendido.

-pues, yo igual te amo-dijo volviéndome a besar.

_(todo lo que se es que debería alejarme…_

_Pero no)_

Salto y el me agarra, poniendo mis rodillas atrás de su cintura, y poniendo mis manos atrás de su cuello y jugando con sus mechones, _**simplemente no lo puedo negar, amo a ese chico.**_

**Fin**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me costo un dia, porque lo comenze a las 11 y a las 12 me mandaron a dormir, pero ya lo termine y si se ponen a ver la canción le queda mas a Boomer y a Burbuja pero yo decidi hacerlo en esta pareja, quite algunas partes de la canción, por cansancio, pero espero que les haya gustado FELIZ NAVIDA Y AÑO NUEVO, nos vemos, besos! **


End file.
